Hollywood Artists
by JadeW4life
Summary: We've seen what happens in Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre, and Tori's lives, but there's still more to see! In this TV-series-like Fanfic, journey into the lives of the students at Hollywood Arts. Is Beck's home life not all that it seems to be? Does Tori have a new found enemy? Will Robbie find an unlikely friend? All this and more on Hollywood Artists!


**Hollywood Artists: S1E1**

**Starring**

**Alison Stoner as Alyss**

**Christina Grimmie as Ryan**

**Introducing**

**Justin Dior Combs as Mike**

**Bethany Mota as Beth**

**Jade's POV**

* * *

Two words - Junior. Year.

One of the most memorable high school years for anyone. I mean, there's better opportunities, new kids, and for me - driving. I can not WAIT to get behind the wheel of my **own** car. My dad said if I get remarkable grades this quarter, he'll buy me any car I want. And I'm talking like, fucking PERFECT grades. Not just straight A's in all of the cool stuff like music or art or play writing. You know, not the stuff that actually MATTERS in my life or the stuff I actually NEED to pass in order to graduate, but the stupid, boring shit like math and science and English. Total BS! But It wont matter though when I'm going 150 fucking mph, in a school zone, in my Jet Black, Mercedes Benz. Ah, I can't wait for that - and there are a LOT of things I can wait for. But there's something else I'm going to be focusing on this year too. And that is, My Reputation. Vega came _really _goddamn close to destroying it at the end of last year. How, you ask? Simply by being her annoying, whiny - voiced, idiotic self that she was and still is. But before I go off on a rant about why I hate Tori (which i I could literally go all day about), I should probably tell you what's happening in my life (because I know you care SOOO much).

Today's the first day of school. Beck, Beth, and I pull up into the parking lot of HA. Beth is Beck's twin sister. She's really annoying too. I'm pretty sure I scare the crap out of her. Good. She just got accepted into Hollywood Arts this year. We're here about a half an hour early, so we're figuring out what to do. Beck starts to say something to me, but he gets cut off by his cell phone. He reads the text then turns to me.

"I just got a text from-"

"Really? You got a text? I could **not** figure that out." I say sarcastically. I feel like bugging him today.

"_Sigh._ **Anyway**, I got a text from Mike. He, Tori, and Andre are chillin' out in the Asphalt Cafe'. They want us to come hang. You in?" Beck explains.

OK. For those of you idiots who don't know who Mike is, I **guess** I'll tell you now.  
So Mike is this really cool dude that goes to HA. Most people consider him a jock. The dude's OK at sports I guess. He's best friends with Tori, Beck, and Andre (Beck, Andre, and Mike call themselves BAM. They think it makes them sound INCREDIBLY cool. . . it doesn't) Him and Cat are friends, and hey, the guy's annoying but he makes me laugh so I guess we're friends too. Man, that makes 3 guys at school who aren't terrified of me. Beck, Sinjin, and Mike. Mike has some type of beef with Robbie though. I'm not sure why either. Maybe it's just 'cause he's Robbie and Robbie is unlikable. I told Cat my theory and she had different opinions. . . surprisingly (insert sarcasm here). Anyway, I really don't feel like hanging around "BAM" right now. And I definetly don't want to try and hold a conversation with Vega. She's an idiot! I have something better for Beck and me to do.

"No! Those guys are annoying!" I say.

"We could walk around the school!" Beth suggests. Are you kidding me?

**"OR"** I suggest, not even giving him the chance to object as I drag Beck by the hand and start to take him into the school.

Beth starts to tag along.

"Yeah don't follow!" I shout behind my shoulder

I lead him into the janitor's closet and things get heated fast. I won't go into detail about what happens next, but all I can say is, I **_LOVE _**that closet.

We don't even really notice we've been in here for 30 min. until the bell rings ending our "Love Fest".

"Jade, here's your shirt." Beck hands me my shirt.

"So?" I question. What? Being difficult is _fun_!

"So put it on." Beck orders. Ugh. He can be so demanding.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I counter.

"OK then, Jade! Why don't you just walk out into the middle of the hallway wearing nothing but a bra? I'm sure **Sinjin** would _love _that!" Eww! Why'd he have to bring Sinjin into this?!

"I'm doing this because I want to, not because you told me to." I said in defeat . Hey, I can't win 'em all.

He laughs as I put my shirt on. What the hell is so funny?

"What are you laughing at, stupid?" I question.

"You." He states simply as we gather our things and leave the closet.

"Why?" I wonder as we stroll down the hallway towards Sikowitz's class. The halls are almost empty now.

"You're just so. . . Jade-like." He says while smiling.

"As opposed to. . ."

"I don't know, you're just. . . cute when your mad." He answers with a dopey look on his face.

"So I'm hideous when I'm **not** mad?" I question

"You know what I mean." He assures

"You have the IQ of toast." I reply wittingly.

"Hurtful! If anything I'd be _burnt _toast!" He pretended to have a hurt look on his face. And he calls himself an actor?

"OK, tell me **WHY **_burnt _toast would be any smarter than regular toast? It's stupid enough to stay in the toaster long enough to _get _burnt in the first place!" I ask. I swear the boy makes **no** sense whatsoever!

"OR, it's_ smart_ enough to stay in the toaster long enough to get burnt in the first place. I mean, burnt toast never gets eaten, so it gets to live on with it's life!"

OK is _that _how he wants to play?

"The whole reason toast was created was so that it could be eaten! It was _born_ to die! So burnt toast gets totally cheated out of it's purpose in life!" Ha! Take that one Beck!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're fighting over the life values of _toast. TOAST?! **IT'S TOAST FOR CHRIST'S**** SAKE!"**_

Ha. I totally just won that fight.

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Are you enjoying the series?**

**Do you want to be apart of it?**

**Do you want to be one of the Hollywood Artists?**

**If so, then go read the story OC Contest: Victorious Continued for more details and an application form!**

**OK, THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

"Shouldn't we go get Beth now?" Beck wonders.

"She's not even _in _our classes! We have different schedules!" I answer.

"Alright, alright. Chill."

We walk into Sikowitz's classroom as he's in the middle of reviewing the stuff we learned last year.

"Ah. Beck, Jade! How lovely of you to join my cla-" Sikowitz started to say but then suddenly started holding his stomach.

"Great Gahndi, Cat! Tell your brother to **stop** making holiday meats!" He yelled while running out of the classroom headed towards the bathroom.

"Try not to drown in the sink!" Cat warns. Oh, Cat.

Beck and I walk over to where we usually sit, but this scene chick is in my seat! What the fuck?! Does she _want_ to be socially humiliated on her first day of school? 'Cause I have **no **problem with that. Remember what happened to Tori?  
I swear in the past 7 seconds Beck must have read the look on my face, because before I can say anything he goes,

"Um, excuse me?" The girl turns around to look at Beck.

"Yeah?" She said flirtatiously. He smiles back at her not sure what to say. The chick's been here 5 minutes and she's already taken my spot _and_ made my boyfriend jealous? Oh, that's it!

"Yeah, you might not wanna sit-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CHAIR!" I demand, cutting off Beck. _That _should scare her.

"Get the fuck out of my face!" She shoots back at me instantly - almost like a reflex. The whole class gasps and murmurs in disbelief.

I'm completely done with this scene chick at this point. I give her the deepest, most intimidating, murderous look I could. She stares right back into my eyes, fear encasing her face. I've got her now.

"**Get _your_ ass, out of _my_ chair, before I slowly, and painfully, glare you to _DEATH._**" I warn in the darkest tone possible.

She immediately stands up and out of my chair and heads to a chair in the back of the room.

"Yeah, you just got Jaded!" Rex shouts

"Rex!" Robbie screams anxiously. She flips him the bird as he walks past him and sits down.

I triumphantly take my seat in between Cat and Beck.

Everyone eventually goes back to their conversations.

"Hiiii Jade!" Cat says while wrapping her arms around me in a great, big hug. Ew!

"Touch me one more time. . . " Cat laughs while she backs away.

"Hey, man, where were you guys this morning?" Andre asks to Beck from behind us. Mike's on his right and Tori to his left.

"Oh. . . Um. . . Well. . ." he stutters.

"Don't fear kids, I'm back so class may resume!" Sikowitz says as he barges into the class.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes! Beck, Jade, why are you late to my class?"

Beck and I start rambling on about a sad excuse for a lie. But Sikowitz cuts us off with a,

"BECK, WHAT IN THE COCKROACH GOD IS ON YOUR NECK?!"

Shit. He has to be referring to that hickey I gave Beck in the closet. The whole class goes silent.

"I see then. Well, if your going to have sex on school property at _least_ be considerate enough to be on time for class." He grabs a piece of paper and starts writing things down.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"The Janitor's Closet." Beck says in a low voice, looking towards the ground.

"Was it protected?" He writes more down on the paper.

"Yeah." I say in almost a whisper.

"Was it . . . consensual?"

**"Sikowitz!" **Beck and I scream in unison. Beck is clearly offended and I'm just shocked.

"Ok, ok, I'll take that as a yes." He says. He rips up the piece of paper and walks over to the stage.

"Um, Sikowitz. . ." Beck starts.

"Yes?" He questions.

"You're not gonna write them up?" Cat wonders.

"No." He responds

"Why?" Mike asks him.

"It's the beginning of the school year! We should all have a fresh start!" He answers as if it's obvious.

"But then, why'd you ask them all those questions?" Andre joins in.

"'Cause I'm nosy." Sikowitz answers like a schoolgirl.

"Then what did you write on that paper?" Tori says pointing at the trash can.

"I was drawing a picture of a butterfly. . . with legs. . . and a beak." He replies while thinking about his drawing.

He goes on with the lesson. I get bored so I start spacing out. I end up looking into the eyes of that scene chick from earlier. I think her name is Ryan or something. She looks back at me then mouths the words "FUCK YOU". She glares at me and goes back to paying attention. Oh, this isn't over.


End file.
